Prophesies End
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: Set after 6:21 'Prophecy'. Jonas is recovering from the removal of his brain tumour and the side effect of seeing flashes of the future. He has been signed off active duty to rest and recuperate... no one knows R&R better than Jack O'Neill and it's time he showed the newest member of his team how it's done!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Prophesies End {Part 1.1} **Pairing:** Jack/Jonas

**Series:** Stargate SG-1 **Rating:** 18 **Type:** Slash – Fluff

**Summary:** Set after 6:21 'Prophecy'. Jonas is recovering from the removal of his tumour and the side effect of seeing flashes of the future. He has been signed off active duty to rest and recuperate... no one knows R&R better than Jack O'Neill and it's time he showed the newest member of his team how it's done!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the SG-1 characters or anything from the universe of Stargate. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to MGM for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual series. Enjoy.

This planet was beautiful. Jonas Quinn had watched his first sunset with a slight grin on his face. He'd never really taken the time to watch a sunset on Kelowna, so he was taking full advantage of the spectacle here on Earth.

()

Sat on a small platform on the edge of a lake, Jonas leaned back in his chair and took a swig of something called 'Bud'.

Up until this point life had been so urgent. He had always been occupied with important matters; maintaining communication between the government and science division, heading up the research team in-charge of the naquadria project, handling volatile situations and saving the world. But now he could relax. He had to relax, Doctors orders.

Pulling the blanket further round himself, Jonas stole a glance at the man beside him.

Jack O'Neill was staring at the setting sun as if it held all the answers in the universe. Jonas watched the fading light cast dark contrasts on the angled face before him. He saw the remnants of the dying day reflected in those thought filled eyes and wondered what the older man might be thinking.

Jonas had been thinking of only one thing since he'd left the base.

He had had a brief experience with future flashes. Jonas could see what would happen in the future. He had seen a betrayal of a planets government, the injury caused to Sam while working on the Stargate and snippets of an ambush that Jack had escaped… but there were a few other things he had seen and failed to report in his debriefing.

Flashes, feelings, sensations…

"What is it?" Jack asked without turning.

Jonas startled slightly and laughed. "I was just thinking." He admitted.

"Do you ever stop?"

"What?"

"Thinking."

"Oh." Jonas blushed slightly. Obviously he wasn't thinking too hard at the moment, too caught up in memories of the future.

Jack finished his bottle of ale and reached out for Jonas' empty. For a moment, their fingers met.

Jonas felt a slight sizzle to the touch and Jacks eyes flickered down to the feel. Then Jack turned away.

Curiosity was always something that motivated Jonas. And he wondered at that brief glance and if Jack had felt the same sizzle between them.

_It was probably nothing. Static. Nothing at all. But__…_

He had finally been asked to join the Colonel on a fishing trip. It had only taken a brain tumor… But Jack had asked him to come and spend time with him; to relax and heal.

The sensible part of Jonas knew the Colonel would do this for any member of his team, but there was a nagging part of him that was holding on to the promise of a secluded holiday in Vegas. And then came that feeling again…

_Jack had only been joking,_ he told himself.

The Colonel straightened, turning a garden light on and handed Jonas another chilled bottle of ale.

Jonas accepted. He was accepted. He was part of the team. He was fishing.

"Colonel..." he said before he could stop himself.

The other man startled and finally turned to face him. "I'm off duty Jonas. Call me Jack."

Jonas tried to repress another grin. "Ok. Jack…" He lost the battle and beamed broadly. "Thanks."

"For the beer?" Jack questioned.

"No."

"For the blanket?"

"No."

"For getting you out of the base?"

"No, yes, but no…" Jonas held up his hands before Jack could continue. "For accepting me." The Colonel looked a little lost for words, so Jonas explained, "I know loosing Dr Jackson has been hard on you -"

"Jonas…"

"…and a part of you must still blame me for the role I played-"

"Jonas…"

"…but this means a lot." Jonas looked into Jacks sunset tinted eyes. "Teal'c and Sam… they were very kind. But you, inviting me here… it makes me feel as if you can, maybe, forgive me… One day."

Jack sighed. He took another, big, swig of beer. "Jonas," he said, searching for the next words. "I have been a dick."

Jonas looked a little surprised and went to protest, but it was Jacks turn to hold up his hands. "I know I was mad as hell with your government. But, in my line of work, I should have realised the difficult situation you were in."

"You made me see sense. I was a fool for thinking that politicians would use our inventions for the good of our planet."

"Hey, all politicians are like that. We believe them because we want our leaders to be good and true…"

"You helped me see sense, Jack. Without you I would have let an innocent and brave man be disgraced."

"But you didn't."

"Only because of you. Just because of you." Jonas admitted. He had never told the Colonel how much of an effect he had had on the young scientist, how much his words had shaken Jonas' universe.

He respected Jack O'Neill for the bravery he had shown time and again. All he wanted was for Jack to feel the same trust and loyalty in him.

Both men took a hefty gulp of beer.

"Loosing Daniel…" Jack faltered a moment over the words, "it was difficult. But I know he's out there, somewhere, watching over us. It should have had no bearing on my actions toward you."

Jonas smiled; he wasn't sure what else to do as they both continued to drink their ale.

The sun was completely gone now and, with it, the heat. But he was here with Jack O'Neill… They were fishing… He grinned.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." Jonas said quickly. "It's just… my first time… fishing." An involuntary shiver ran down his spine.

Jack looked at him closely. His eyes raked over the younger man as he came to his decision. "More like the first time getting your ass frozen off in Minnesota." Jack hauled himself to his feet and offered Jonas a hand. "Come on; let's grab some beer and something to eat."

Jonas took the strong hand that was offered to him.

_There was a flash; faded lights and soft whispers__…__ a tangible air of pleasure, the euphoria of touch and then_-

Jonas shook his head to see Jack looking at him with a raised brow. He smiled and tried to ignore the sensation, releasing the Colonels hand. "Is the fishing over then?" He asked, trying to sound normal.

"For now."

"Thank God." Jonas mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They headed into the cabin, where Jack put the lights on and went to the telephone. He dialed for something called 'pizza and fries' then joined Jonas with another bottle of ale.

Half-way through his first game of chess, the meal arrived. Jonas smiled around his first slice of pizza (with extra meat).

"What?" Jack asked. "First time eating pizza?"

"Yes." Jonas wiped his mouth free of puree. "Sorry. I know how much that annoys you guys. I'll try and stop doing it."

Jack reclined in to his easy-chair. "It's alright. Everything seems so new to you. It's quite… refreshing."

"Refreshing?" Jonas followed suit, leaning into the sofa. "I can handle that. I've been called worse. Sam once called me a chicken shi-"

Jack sprayed his beer over his plate. "What?"

"So, I was right in assuming that's a bad thing?"

"Well, what was the context?"

Shrugging Jonas admitted, "About one of the nurses on base."

"Really." Jack darkened momentarily.

"Yeah, I was trying to get Sam to sound her out for me."

"Well," Jack huffed, "chicken-shit might cover it then."

Jonas frowned. He didn't know what to say to that. He assumed it was something to do with cowardice. And if it was, he supposed, it would be a fair assessment.

"You aren't." Jack said, finishing his pizza. "So don't do that."

Jonas huffed. "And I thought I was the one Nirrti wanted for telepathy."

"I have my moments." Jack said, capping another bottle of bud and angling it at Jonas. Their fingers met again and Jonas got another flash of memory.

_Of heat__…__ Breathy sounds of two people calling names and sighing_.

Then it was over.

Taking the ale, Jonas looked at the Colonel and wondered how much of this man he understood. Sam had said Jack had warmed up to him. But the only sign of that was when Dr Fraiser said he was being released into the Colonels care to ensure he got some respite.

"Why am I here?" Jonas asked.

Jack frowned and gave a shrug. "Fraiser said that you needed some rest."

"You could have sent me away for a holiday. You didn't have to invite me to your cabin."

"No." Jack said slowly, taking another slice of pizza. "But this way I can keep an eye on you."

"So, you're concerned for me?"

"You just recovered from a brain tumor." Jack said defensively. "And you can't tell me you would be relaxing if you were left alone. You'd be reading those damned books, looking over artifacts and researching… your just like D-" Jack stopped and tried to recover. "…Like a damned scientist."

Fighting down the stab of pain, Jonas finished his beer. He was just like Daniel, that's what Jack was going to say.

"Look," Jack said, knowing he had messed up, "I thought this would be a good chance to get to know each other."

So, they talked and drank and ate pizza with fries until they both felt a little slurred and more than tipsy.

"I was wondering," Jonas said, shifting the conversation away from his family and childhood, "what's going on with you and Sam?"

"Carter?" Jack questioned, handing Jonas another beer. "Nothing. We had this… thing… but it'll never work."

"Why?" Jonas asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"Cause we're air force, through and through. Plus… I was kinda… with someone for a while."

Jonas nodded. "Dr Jackson -"

Jack nearly fell off the chair. "What?"

"God!" Jonas helped the man to his feet and brought him over to the sofa. He made sure the Colonel was settled and eyed him suspiciously. "As I was saying. Dr Jackson said there had been a thing between you and Sam."

At this, Jack calmed a little. "Oh? When were you talking to Daniel about me?"

"On Kelowna. You'd made quite an impression." Jonas explained. "He was telling me about the planet you visited that regressed you all to pre-homosapien standard."

"Right." Jack laughed nervously, taking his beer again. "I suppose Daniel told you everything."

Jonas shrugged, "Everything I asked. About the team, mostly. But I was interested in your... Command style."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Jack reached out and placed an apologetic hand on the Kelownans shoulder.

Jonas was hit with another flash of memory.

_There were dim lights and flashes of flesh. The euphoric sense was surrounding him in deep pleasure. And there was a feel of skin and heat__…_

"Hey… you ok." Jack asked, leaning toward the younger man.

Jonas shook his head. "Just getting flashes of memory… really weird." He took a swig of ale. "I think it's a fading after-effect of the tumor… not sure what the images are. They aren't as clear as they were before."

Jack looked at him for a long while. "You know. When you were having the flashbacks, Doc Fraiser said you didn't want them to stop."

"Toward the end there, I hardly remember what I was seeing." Jonas shrugged and looked Jack straight in the eye. "Just feeling and sensing."

The older man gulped. "And that would have been?"

Jonas looked away. "Ah, nothing. Whispered words I can't make out. Sensations… Skin, the feel of it, I mean…"

"That is weird." Jack admitted. He wet his lips, half-considering mentioning the next thing. "She said you were whispering my name."

It was Jonas turn to choke on his beer. "Really?" He recovered. "I must have been pretty out of it."

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah." He moved forward and took the bottle from Jonas' hands. "You've not talked about what Nirrti did to you."

"Didn't realize I had to." Jonas said, feeling a little nervous.

"No. But it mustn't have been good. You gave us the briefing, but what else happened?"

Jonas frowned. "I think she wanted to take me as a mate."

"Eeew." Jack scrunched his face up.

"Tell me about it." Jonas shrugged. "I said if she gave me all those powers, the first thing I'd do would be to kill her and rescue you."

"Me?"

"All of you."

"Oh." Jack laughed. "'Course." Checking his watch Jack sighed.

There was another flash of memory,

_…sighs and names. Jacks name_… _moaned in pleasure__…__ his name__…__ Jack groaning his name__…__ Jonas__…__ Jonas__…_

"Jonas? Hey… hello?" Jack was waving his hand in front of Jonas. "You were mumbling my name… I'm right here."

Jonas shook his head to try and clear it. Mumbling Jacks name? But that was the vision, not what he was saying… wasn't it?

"You keep on zoning out on me like that and I'll take you back to the base myself."

"Sorry," Jonas said, watching Jacks hand come to a rest on his shoulder, feeling his fingers rub soothing circles into his skin. "I just…" He took Jacks hand and was immediately struck with the feeling of static.

This was it! The feeling in the visions. He looked up at the Colonel.

"What?" Jack exhaled.

"You…" Jonas explained, albeit not well, and leaned forward.

Jack didn't move, didn't breathe, just remained statue-still as Jonas pressed his lips on his. He savored the taste of the Colonel, darting a tongue between the mans lips. He heard Jack sigh in response and open a little to his touch.

Jonas knew, this was his vision. It had been Jack all along. But he distinctly remembered being held and touched and kissed back…

Then Jacks arms sealed round the younger man and pulled his body, hard, against his own.

"It was you." Jonas whispered through kisses. "In my visions."

"Your visions?" Jack questioned, kissing Jonas back, measure for measure.

God, this felt so right. To have those arms snaked around him, to have that body pressed against his own. The heat passing between them. "Those feelings… they were you."

"Me?" Jack asked as Jonas moved his hands over Jacks back, pushing up his shirt and rolling over Jacks head.

"The taste of you." Jonas explained, pulling Jack in for another long and deep kiss. He felt the warmth of the other mans mouth and melted into the moan that came from him. He tasted Jack on his tongue and wanted more.

"The feel…" Jonas continued, brushing a hand down the other mans muscled chest, across his abdomen and further still, until he reached what he wanted.

"Jonas." Jack growled and the young man smiled into the next kiss, rubbing at Jack through the fabric. "Have you thought about this?"

Jonas pushed his palm against Jack and grinned when he got a groan as response. "I haven't stopped thinking about it." He pushed all the harder, fumbling for the zipper. "I've always wanted you Jack. Wanted you to want me."

"I want you," Jack breathed, pulling the Kelownan into a kiss and sliding beneath him, "Wanted you before I knew it."

Jonas was heavier than he looked and pinned the Colonel into the cushions. He continued to rub Jack until there was a deep throbbing heat between them. His breath was coming harder now and he smirked. "I never thought that it would be you." He admitted as Jacks hands pulled his t-shirt free. "Not until you touched me..."

The sentence was swallowed as their lips met again. Jacks hands clamped on Jonas' firm backside and pulled him down. "Touch me…"

Their groins met and sent a jolt of pleasure between the two of them as Jonas slowly began thrusting against Jack.

"Jonas." Jack whispered as he pried the Kelownans pants apart and took a hold of him. "Come for me, Jonas." He began pumping rhythmically as Jonas' head lolled back in pleasure.

Swiping his tongue over the other mans throat, he savored the taste and gently took the sensitive skin to his teeth. He was surrounded by Jonas, the young mans body rubbing closely against his own… arching and straining into him as Jack stroked at Jonas all the more. He had so much control over the man above him… and the deep burning began to well inside him, washing over him in waves…

"Jack." Jonas breathed, feeling the deep swell of orgasm crashing down on him. "Jack, I'm gonna…"

Jonas back arched, pushing the stream of warmth into Jacks stomach. Jack couldn't control himself, he released a moment later.

Jonas collapsed on top of the older man, breathless and content. Jacks hand laced its way through the Kelownans hair and he kissed the young man's forehead.

"Well," Jonas sighed as he settled into Jacks arms. "I'm sure that wasn't the recuperation Dr Fraiser had in mind."

"Nope." Jack admitted. "But I'm sure as hell relaxed."

Feeling a smile spread across the lips on his chest, Jack angled his head to get a good look at the man beneath him. "Are you smiling?"

"No." Jonas lied unconvincingly. "It's just…"

"Don't tell me it was your first time. On this occasion I will not believe it."

"No." Jonas looked up at him beneath his lashes. "But it _is _my first time with an alien air force colonel."

"Oh." Jack said, shifting to push Jonas back onto his knees. "Well, then…"

With a light shove, the younger man landed on his ass at the opposite side of the sofa, his legs spread eagle and a shocked expression on his handsome face.

Jack advanced, one hand pulling Jonas into another kiss and the other pushing down into his pants.

He kissed the anthropologist with a probing tongue, slow and languid, then pulled away, not allowing the Kelonawan to meet him by holding his hair fast in his hand. The young man whimpered at being deprived of the touch and Jack teased him by lazily licking his searching lips. Jonas pursed and sighed, but Jack did not release him until he had found Jonas' heat and massaged it with his free hand.

Jonas was all but sobbing for Jacks touch when he kissed him again and the passion that met him was enough to send Jack panting in response. He released Jonas hair and the Klanowan gripped his tightly and plundered his mouth with the fire of pure lust.

Jack moved his free hand to Jonas' refreshed interest and began pumping once more. Jonas bucked into his touch and cried out, spreading himself over Jacks hands once again.

The young man looked spent as his eyes met Jacks. They were both panting and drenched in sweat. Half naked, as they hadn't managed to remove their pants.

So, Jack was about to offer Jonas a shower and an early night…

But, as Jonas had often demonstrated, he was a quick study. There was a look of excitement in his eye when he toppled the colonel onto his back and began sucking his neck.

Jack pushed up to meet Jonas' lips, but was held down by two strong hands at his shoulders.

Jonas didn't need to go on with the pre-amble, Jack was more than ready when his hand reached down and it only took a few firm strokes and a bite to the earlobe to have Jack bellowing Jonas' name and coming there and then.

Pulling the colonel up into a less-frenzied kiss, Jonas leaned into him as they lay down together once more.

"So…" Jack began, mainly to break the seductive rhythm of their breathing. "All of that was in your vision?"

Jonas sighed. "Yep."

"I can see why you didn't want them to stop." His arms tightened around Jonas as the young man convulsed into laughter.

"Yeah." He grinned. "It's also my first time for being seduced by pre-determinism theory."

Jack stroked the young mans forehead. "Isn't that a line from Red Dwarf?"

Jonas twisted slightly to see the Earther. "What does a small red sun have to do with my visions?"

"Nothing." Jack said, planting a small kiss on Jonas temple.

"What do we do now?"

Jack sighed. "Shower. Go to bed. See what tomorrow brings."

"Separate beds?"

"Don't be a jerk."

"Separate showers?" Jonas wiggled his eyebrows.

Jack swatted Jonas on the arm. "Don't push your luck. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You look fine from where I'm lying." Jonas studied Jack, slowly dragging his eyes from the silver touched chest up to the mans deep brown eyes. "Sweet." He said with a smirk and winked.

Jack held Jonas tighter, feeling his insides squirming with the refreshed flame of need. "We'll see Jonas." He squeezed the young man.

"And what do we do after tonight?" Jonas looked a little less confident in this question.

Jack looked at the man in his arms and made a decision there and then, "This wasn't a one night deal for me, Jonas. We'll work something out. At the base, I mean. But on our down time, you can be released to me." He grimaced as he said what needed to be said. "You know we can't tell anyone at the SGC."

"Ok." Jonas smirked. "Or, you could always tell General Hammond you were under an alien influence." He twisted to see Jack clearly. "Or just under an alien."

Jack shook his head and kissed the grinning man.

With a push, Jack stood Jonas up and took the buckle of his pants, leading him out the room. "'Till then, we've got another six days to relax you."

"I can't wait." Jonas said, pointing upstairs. "Best get me to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Full Triangle **Pairing: **Jack/Jonas **Series:** Stargate SG-1

**Rating: **18 **Type: **AU/Angst

**Summary:** Progression from 'Prophesies End' where Jack and Jonas spent the night together as Jonas recovered from his operation.

In this alternate universe, Jack continues to commune with the higher Daniel who tells him of the eye of Ra. Jonas feels a little insecure about the colonels feelings for him in light of his news that he has been talking with Daniel. Can Jack convince him that he's the only man in his life?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the SG-1 characters or anything from the universe of Stargate. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to MGM for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual series. Enjoy.

()

Jonas had been waiting in Colonel O'Neill's office for twenty minutes after the briefing about Daniel Jackson's information on Abydos. He had paced the small room several times and ran through what he was going to say to the older man at least three times before, unhappily, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk.

Jack had seen Daniel. Jack had been seeing Daniel... and hadn't told anyone.

There was a hurt and anger building up in Jonas that he couldn't control.

Perhaps it had something to do with the wonderful week that he had spent with the air force Colonel in a private fishing lodge in Minnesota; a week where they had both dealt with their differences and misunderstanding and come to accept a mutual attraction to one another.

They had agreed that the time spent at the lodge should not affect their working relationship on the base. That was more for Jacks sake than anyone else's. So Jonas had, calmly, made his way to the Colonels office to confront him about this time he had been spending with a former fling.

Ok, fling was a bit too harsh. Daniel Jackson was a very special person. Jonas knew it from the first time they met. Daniel had a presence that no one could describe. And his death had a devastating effect on those whom he held dear.

Damn it! That wasn't the point. Jack should have been able to trust him. Jack should have been able to tell him. Jack - was walking into the room.

Jonas leapt to his feet.

He was fully prepared to let-rip at the older man, when Jack crossed the space between them in one step and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Jonas." Jack sighed into the young man's hair.

All his anger dissipated.

"This one's going to be a doosey." Jack said, rubbing the back of Jonas' neck and sending shivers down the Kelenowans skin.

"I know." Jonas heard himself say, as his traitorous hands played circles at the base of Jacks spine.

"You gotta stay safe."

"I will."

"I mean it." Jack warned. He pulled away and took Jonas' face in his hands, giving the young man a quick kiss. Then, retracing his steps, Jack reached the door and shut it forcibly. He was back in Jonas' arms before the heat of the Colonel had left him.

Jack kissed Jonas, gently at first and then with a growing urgency.

The young man wasn't exactly pushing him away. He smiled into the Colonels kisses and his hands pressed the Earthers body tightly against his own.

"Here?" Jonas queried, rocking his hips into Jacks.

Letting out a low moan, Jack asked. "You want out in the corridor?" nibbling Jonas neck and making quick work of his belt buckle.

"I do like an audience." Jonas admitted. He received a hard bite for that comment and winced. "That had better not bruise."

"You look damned good in turtlenecks." Jack pushed a hand into Jonas' BDU's, earning a stifled whimper from the alien. "Besides, I can't remember you being the gentle type." Jack said, playfully nipping his way down Jonas' neck.

"I'm just thinking that, if you don't lock the door, people are going to come running in when they hear the screams."

"I make you scream, do I?"

Jonas brought Jacks lips to his. He explored the colonel's mouth deeply, before sucking the other mans tongue into his. Jack's knees buckled, but Jonas held Jack tightly as he guided them to the desk.

"You have such a short memory." Jonas rasped as he came up for air.

Jack pushed Jonas onto the desk, sending note pads and pens flying across the small room. Jonas pressed a leg between Jacks and rubbed a knee against his thigh.

Jack growled and practically tore the shirt from Jonas' chest. His mouth locked over a nipple as his hands made their way back into the Kelownan's pants.

"Jack, I'm not sure that this-"

All thought processes ceased as Jacks hand grasped at Jonas, firmly stroking the alien while tonguing his neck. "What were you saying?" Jack breathed into Jonas ear.

The heat of Jacks hand on him, the wetness of that mouth… Jonas did all he could not to moan.

It wasn't until the Colonel started to move out of sight, Jonas' cleared his head a little.

Hauling Jack back up, he pulled the man into a long kiss, tearing at Jack's pants. "Together." He panted at Jacks mouth. "Want to touch you."

Jonas spread his hand over the warm flesh beneath him as Jack sighed into his mouth, nodded dumbly and pulled Jonas from the desk into his arms.

Their hips slid together wantonly as Jacks hand brought them both as one in a tight hold. Jonas gasped from the sensation. He thrust a little into Jacks hand, against Jack's…

"Sssh." The Colonel soothed. "Wait…" he spread his free hand over the base of Jonas' back, pushing the Kelownan yet further into him as Jonas grasped Jacks ass.

Jack moved his hand firmly, up and down.

Jonas moaned deeply. He felt the long strokes coarse waves of pleasure through him as Jack built up a rhythm between them.

Their cocks were straining together and Jonas' hand shot out to Jacks shoulder to steady himself as he wrapped his other hand around Jacks.

They moved as one, stoke on stroke, eyes meeting in a haze…

Jonas tried to say something, anything, but couldn't form the words as his hand with Jacks, his cock and Jacks, moved together and closer to the edge…

"I… I…" Was all the alien could muster as Jacks brown eyes swallowed him and spots of various hues rained in his vision.

"I know…" Jack managed, breathing hard and picking up the pace between them, "… want you to…"

Jonas almost fell backward as he came. Jacks hand on his back kept him upright until his warmth met the Earthers and he was laid back on the desk.

His breathing started to even out and a smug feeling washed over him as he registered the weight on his chest. Jack was sprawled half over him and Jonas propped himself up on the desk.

"That was…"

"Yeah." Jack agreed, face smooshed on Jonas' stomach.

Jonas smiled at the man before him. "Are you gonna get up?"

"Gimme a second would ya." Jack protested, raising his head. "I just had a mind blowing hand-job with a damn sexy alien."

"Really? Which way did they go?"

Jonas winced as Jack delivered a bite to his belly. Something Jack had become quite fond of doing these past few days. "Hey… that better not bruise..."

But he lost the sentence as Jack started to circle his tongue over the young mans naval. "Jack…" Jonas managed, closing his eyes.

"Yes?" The Colonel asked, licking the mans tummy button.

Jonas felt himself growing hard again. "Will you quit that!"

"Make me." The Colonel said, trailing wet kisses further down.

For some insane reason, Jonas never would be able to explain it; his hand shot out and pulled Jacks head away from its target. "Please."

Jack frowned and pushed himself off the desk. "What's up?" He asked, concern marked on his face.

"Not here." Jonas said, suddenly reminded that he had been shagging an Air Force Colonel, on his base, without even locking the door. He sat up and began pulling up his pants.

"Jonas… you say this now?" Jack motioned to the mess they had made over their BDU's. "No one comes down here anyway…" Jack tried to move toward him, but stopped as Jonas held out a hand and retreated to the other side of the desk.

"I came down here to talk to you." Jonas said.

He was met with a confused look. "Ok."

Jonas took a deep breath. This was definitely going to spoil the mood.

"You never mentioned you'd been seeing Dr Jackson."

"Been seeing?" Jack shook his head and looked mildly insulted by the insinuation. "I only saw him once before today… and I thought it was a hallucination."

Jonas watched the Earther move to a wardrobe and pull out two pairs of fresh pants. He shrugged. "In case of emergencies." and threw a pair to Jonas.

"You never mentioned it." Jonas said as a towel was flung his way.

"I figured you'd think I was crazy."

"I always think you're crazy," Jonas went about cleaning himself up. "But you should have told someone." He removed his pants, turning from Jack, "You should have told me."

Jack stripped off his trousers and pulled on the fresh pair, eyeing Jonas suspiciously, "What do you think is going on?"

Jonas tried not to meet the other mans eye as he changed, "I'm just saying. I thought that, by now, you could have trusted me."

"Jonas," Jack threw his hands into the air. "I trust you. I think I've proved that. But you have to admit… seeing dead people… that only happens on TV."

Jonas looked at him squarely. "Just like having relationships with aliens? Which is why you don't tell anyone about us."

"That's not fair." Jack said, any hint of a smile dropping away. "You know why we can't tell anyone about us."

Jonas agreed that it was unfair, if truth be told, he quite enjoyed the sneaky part of their relationship. If that was what they had. But Jack continued.

"Don't you think I wouldn't tell everyone if I could?"

Jonas stayed silent.

Jack angled his head. "So, this what it's all about? My not telling anyone about us?"

"No, it's about you seeing Dr Jackson and not telling me."

"For crying out loud!" Jack shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "I wasn't _seeing _him Jonas."

Jonas shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it's a bit late for that."

Jack couldn't think of anything to say. He rounded on Jonas and took the mans shoulders. Jonas tried to shrug him off, but Jack twisted him back.

"Hey." He turned the mans chin to him and looked deeply into Jonas' green eyes. "This isn't a one-night deal for me, Jonas."

Jonas smiled, recalling the words Jack spoke their first night together.

"I mean it." Jack confirmed, squeezing his hands on the young mans shoulders.

For a moment there was a flicker of light in Jonas' eyes. But the glimmer hardened and he shook his head. "I want you to tell me about Daniel."

Jacks hands dropped from Jonas' shoulders. There was no way out of this. He retreated behind his desk.

"What do you want to know?"

Jonas sat opposite Jack O'Neill for the longest time. He absorbed the man. What Jack said, how he moved, each inflection in his voice.

"Daniel was a geek," the Colonel had began with a dismissive wave of his hand. But his eyes were shielding a deep hurt that Jonas could see. Jack deflated when he saw Jonas wasn't buying the tough-guy act and spread his palms on the table before him. "He was intelligent, witty… and my best friend. Loosing him hurt more than I should have allowed," he snorted loudly, sinking to bang his head on the table. "I'm crap at this Jonas!" he protested.

Jonas looked away. He could see what this was doing to Jack, but at the same time he had to know.

In this… relationship, they had developed; Jonas had never demanded anything of the Earther… until now.

"I cared about him." Jack continued, to break the silence. "He was… unique." Jack didn't meet his eyes, looking over Jonas' head, across his shoulder, anywhere but at him. "Losing Daniel…was something I had never considered. And it shattered me more than I can describe." He blew out a long breath. "Daniel and I were never… but we came close. Damned close. But never…" It was then he met Jonas' eyes. "Daniel and I were never like you and me. We fooled around once or twice… but it was never us. I mean… it wasn't… it didn't…" Jack shook his head, "he isn't you and it wasn't the same."

Jonas sat and absorbed all the information.

He loved Daniel. Jack loved Daniel.

"I see." Jonas said, quietly.

"You do?" Jack asked. "Well, do you mind clueing me in… cause I'm confused as hell."

Jonas shook his head. The Colonel hadn't said the words. But each time he mentioned Daniel's name, he looked away, a flush appeared on his cheek, he gestured with his hands; he loved Daniel.

"I don't want to let you go." Jack said, closing a speech Jonas had zoned out on, about how important he had become to Jack. "I don't think I can."

Jonas looked at the man; Jack couldn't let him go, it was true. Jonas held as much a piece of Jack O'Neill's heart as Daniel Jackson had… or did… or whatever. But was that enough?

"No wonder you hated me." Jonas mumbled.

"I didn't hate you!" Jack bit back. "I never hated you. I said I knew your situation back on Kelowna… and you came through for us…" Jack leaned forward, taking Jonas' hand. "It hurt to know how much you and Danny got on… how alike you were…and how I couldn't trust myself around you."

Jonas frowned and Jack smiled gently. "I knew I was attracted to you. That's why I didn't want you on the team."

"You knew?" Jonas asked, quietly confused.

"Well," Jack shrugged, "not in a sense of actually knowing… but now I realise what it was…" Jack moved to take Jonas' hands, but the Kelownan moved away before he had the chance. "Do you think we can forget this? I was really hoping you'd come back to the lodge with me, tonight."

For now, Jonas just wanted to get out of the room.

"I think… I should get back to the simulations Sam was running."

Jack's head fell into his hands. "Jonas… please."

That was enough.

Jonas really saw Jack. For the first time he was seeing the man before him and realized that he wanted something that Jack might have already given.

"I'll see you if you come by my quarters tonight, Sir."

There was a little hope there, but not much.

Jonas left the room.


End file.
